familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Big Lake, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 10060 |population_density_km2 = 562 |population_density_sq_mi = 1455.9 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 286 |elevation_ft = 938 |latd = 45 |latm = 20 |lats = 40 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 45 |longs = 10 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55309 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-05752 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0640098 |website = www.biglakemn.org |footnotes = }} Big Lake is a city in Sherburne County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 10,060 at the 2010 census. U.S. Highway 10 and Minnesota State Highway 25 are two of the main routes in Big Lake. Big Lake is located 41 miles northwest of Minneapolis; and 27 miles southeast of St. Cloud. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of ; is land and is water. A portion of the city lies along the Elk River. Demographics The median house/condo value in 2005 was estimated to be $207,400 (67% increase from 2000).Big Lake, Minnesota (MN) Detailed Profile - relocation, real estate, travel, jobs, hospitals, schools, crime, news 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 10,060 people, 3,377 households, and 2,500 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,640 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 92.4% White, 1.7% African American, 0.4% Native American, 1.2% Asian, 1.6% from other races, and 2.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.7% of the population. There were 3,377 households of which 50.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.4% were married couples living together, 10.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 7.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 26.0% were non-families. 18.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.97 and the average family size was 3.38. The median age in the city was 29.5 years. 34.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 35.7% were from 25 to 44; 17.1% were from 45 to 64; and 5.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.4% male and 49.6% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 6,063 people, 2,117 households, and 1,570 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,688.4 people per square mile (652.1/km²). There were 2,206 housing units at an average density of 614.3 per square mile (237.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.70% White, 0.13% African American, 0.49% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.89% from other races, and 1.34% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.80% of the population. 38.6% were of German, 15.2% Norwegian, 7.5% Irish, 7.5% Swedish and 5.9% Polish ancestry. There were 2,117 households out of which 44.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.1% were married couples living together, 9.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.8% were non-families. 17.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.86 and the average family size was 3.23. In the city the population was spread out with 32.5% under the age of 18, 9.8% from 18 to 24, 37.3% from 25 to 44, 14.8% from 45 to 64, and 5.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 101.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $50,658, and the median income for a family was $54,038. Males had a median income of $35,279 versus $26,601 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,931. About 3.5% of families and 4.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.2% of those under age 18 and 8.1% of those age 65 or over. History Located about 40 miles northwest of the Twin Cities, Big Lake was once a popular location for escapes from the city, its lakes dotted with summer cabins. Now it is considered an exurb of the metro area, with a significant portion of residents commuting into the Cities daily. The lake for which the town is named was once an important part of the Twin Cities economy, as in the days before modern refrigerators, much of the ice for metropolitan iceboxes was harvested from Big Lake.Big Lake, Minnesota (MN) Detailed Profile - relocation, real estate, travel, jobs, hospitals, schools, crime, news Big Lake is currently the northernmost terminus of the Northstar Commuter Rail line connecting the northwest suburbs and downtown Minneapolis; there are plans for the line to be extended to St. Cloud by 2015.Paul Levy, Northstar set to roll, but how far?, Star Tribune, December 11, 2007. Currently, commuters can use the Northstar Link Commuter Bus to reach St. Cloud, MN. Big Lake also was the home of the Great Northern Railroad and Northern Pacific Railroad (Now BNSF Railway). Culture Big Lake is known locally for its annual summer festival "Spud Fest," which celebrates all things potato-related. The festival is also known for its large softball tournament, attracting teams from all over the state. Big Lake is also home to the area famous ice auger company, Strike Master. The mascot for Big Lake Schools is the Hornet, and the school colors are Royal Blue and Gold. The local newspaper is the West Sherburne Tribune The local youth baseball league is the Big Lake Baseball Association. References External links * City of Big Lake, MN – Official Website * Big Lake Public Schools website Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Sherburne County, Minnesota